The Professor Quandry
by Sally Boat
Summary: What happens when Penny gets jealous of someone Leonard is with?


**Disclaimer** - Doesn't belong to me.

Hey, the last thing I wrote on this was on Bones and it was a long time ago. I've just started watching this show and it's great so I thought I would have a go at writing a short story. I have an idea of where I want it to head but we'll see how it goes. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

"Hmmm" Leonard murmured as he squinted at his computer screen in the apartment.

"Wha?" he said, more audibly causing Sheldon to shift his position on the couch.

"bu..na…Oi!" With every syllable Sheldon's face contorted. He had had enough.

"Unless you have just realised you are Jewish I really see no reason for you to be proclaiming in this manner. Or making any noise at all." Sheldon pointed out and turned the television up.

"Wha, no. The university wants me to meet up with this professor Guggenheim and show him about. He's over from Europe for the weekend but I wanted to see if Penny would like to do something"

"Well, I see the Jewish connection. I am certain Penny would love to do something this weekend…"

"Really?" Leonard asked in awe

"Sure…Just not with you." Sheldon pursed his lips

Leonard narrowed his eyes and stood up. "This is typical, when I finally get the courage to ask Penny out for real stupid work gets in the way."

"Just say no" Sheldon offered

"I would except Guggenheim is one of the only other professors working on the same theories as mine. The plan is to combine our findings and develop more concise conclusions. And if I don't do this the university cuts my lab's funding. It's all to do with 'bridging the gap with our neighbours across the pond'"

"Our neighbours across the pond? The Atlantic Ocean if far from being a pond and referring to our neighbours being Swiss emigrant Jewish settlers is definitely a stretch of the imagination"

"Well I didn't mean pond literally"

"Plus, that money could be better spent on other research"

"Sheldon!" Leonard scolded

"I'm just saying…I guess your only option is to entertain the man"

The door knocked, shifting the pair's concentration. Leonard answered.

"Good afternoon, one and all" Howard announced as he entered, closely followed by Raj.

"Hey guys" Leonard said despondently as he returned to his PC.

"What's up with him?" Howard asked, furrowing his brow.

"He thinks that he has blown his chance with Penny now that he has gotten the courage up to ask her out for "real" as he puts it because he has to amuse a professor Guggenheim this weekend in exchange for riches to keep his lab running, although Penny would probably disregard his attempts at mating considering the track record and in that case, it probably, most likely, wouldn't even occur that he would, in fact, ask her out."

"Ouch" Howard surmised.

"I haven't blown any chance with Penny, Sheldon" Leonard retorted as he stood up and went towards the kitchen. "Like you said, I probably won't even ask her out. Penny is her own person, Penny will do as Penny will do."

"Ah, Penny, Penny, Penny" Howard said dreamily

"That's my name…being said a lot." Penny stood at the door. The guys all stared, Leonard went red. He didn't know how long she had been there, or how much she had heard.

"I can say it more" Howard smirked at her. Penny winced.

"Please don't" Howard just looked as sheepish as Raj and sat down beside Sheldon on the couch.

"So, what you guys up to?" she asked as she walked through the door handing mail to Leonard. "I think that one is Sheldon's" she said with a wry smile pointing out a letter. Sheldon's ears pricked up as his brow furrowed. Leonard's despondency had vanished leaving a wide grin on his face.

"Sheldon Hubert Marjorie D'Artagnan Umslopagaas Cooper." Leonard read out trying to contain laughter. Sheldon immediately stood up and snatched the letter off him.

"Is this why you never let me pick your mail up?" Leonard asked, spilling his laughter everywhere, while the others chimed in. Sheldon pouted.

"You may think these names are funny but do not be fooled by their frivolous sound." He said resolutely.

"Sure thing, Marjorie" Howard said, smirking. Sheldon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Right, I have to get going, Professor Guggenheim's plane lands in half and hour" Leonard announced.

"Professor Gugga what?" Penny said.

"Leonard has to meet with Professor Guggenheim in order to receive funding for research although he said he would rather…" Sheldon was cut off from finishing by a sharp poke from Leonard.

"Shut it Umslopagaas" Leonard shot at him. Sheldon glared. Penny just looked at the both of them in confusion, as she usually did.

"Ok. Well maybe we could do something later Leonard?" Penny smiled. Leonard was caught off guard.

"Ah, yea, ok." Sheldon returned the poke. "Uh, um, I don't know Penny, because this professor is over I kind of have to be chaperon" Leonard, looked awkwardly at her. Penny's heart sank, unbeknownst to any of the guys but she smiled it off.

"Oh, yea, of course, I mean, Prof Guggy what not, I get it, I mean, I just…I have things to do anyway so ah, see ya" with that Penny escaped through the open door to the safety of her own apartment. Leonard looked puzzled wondering what had just happened as Raj and Howard stared at him.

"What kind of a silly name is Penny anyway?" Sheldon guffawed as Leonard grabbed his coat.


End file.
